Jin Bubaigawara/Synopsis
__TOC__ History When Jin was in Middle school, his parents were killed getting caught up in the middle of a villain crime crossfire, leaving him an orphan as he had no other blood relatives to take him in. He was then able to find employment as the owner was kind enough to give him food and shelter. However, he was then caught up in an accident were he accidentally hit someone with his motor-bike. Luckily the Victim survived with only a broken arm. Jin was then brought in to the police, where he explained that the victim jumped in front of his bike and he was abiding the law and following the speed limit. Understanding this, the police officer let him go and only told him that he would most likely have a criminal record due to this incident, but assured him that it is never too late to start over. However he was fired from his work and kicked out of his residence by his boss, who had received an angry complaint from one of their regular customers that the victim of the motorcycle accident was a staff member of his and stated that he will never return to their business. This enraged his boss and caused him to vent his anger at Jin by firing and kicking him out, leaving Jin homeless and in despair to wander around the city. Eventually, his loneliness and depression became so severe that JIn began using his own Quirk to comfort himself, at first creating a single copy of himself to talk to and eventually making more to be his friends. Later, he began using his Quirk to perform numerous armed robberies and thefts using his immense numbers to his advantage and eventually becoming one of the country's most wanted criminals in the process. However, he began to abuse his powers by letting his copies do all of the difficult work for him. This eventually backfired as all of his copies were all perfect copies of himself, as such they also shared his lazy attitude and did not desire to do any of the hard work either. Jin's clones revolted and nearly killed Jin, cutting him across the forehead and strapped him to a chair. They argued about who was the true Jin and fought for nine days until all the clones massacred one another and only one Jin was left. Since the incident, Jin has struggled to come to terms on whether or not he is a clone. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Jin joins the only group that he believes will accept a crazy man like him, the League of Villains. Assuming the role of the villain Twice, Jin's recruited following the wake of Hero Killer: Stain and is assigned to the Vanguard Action Squad. The villains' first mission to attack U.A.'s Quirk Training Camp and strike a lethal blow to hero society by kidnapping Katsuki Bakugo. Twice arrives as one of the last villains to invade the Beast's Forest. He joins Dabi in a spot where they're cloaked by a wall of flames and poison gas. Twice creates a clone of Dabi to attack the heroes base camp in order to stop Eraser Head from protecting the students. Eraser Head destroys the clone and Twice mocks Dabi for his clones' defeat. Dabi says it's Twice's power that's weak and the latter retracts his previous statement and claims Eraser Head is just very strong. Dabi tells Twice to hurry up and make another clone. Twice replies that it won't work since Dabi is weak and then contradicts himself and agrees to do it. Twice sends another clone of Dabi after Vlad King and the students at base camp. Mr. Compress eventually manages to capture Katsuki and relays the message to the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. Twice and Dabi move toward the rendezvous point. Twice tells Dabi Compress did a good job and then contradicts himself by stating that it took too long. Dabi tells Twice not to insult Compress and adds that Mustard must have been defeated since the gas disappeared. Twice agrees that nothing goes according to plan and then says that it's all a part of the plan. Twice also reminds Dabi to call back Nomu after telling him to release it earlier. Twice and Dabi regroup with Himiko Toga at the meeting point in the forest. Himiko only managed to get one person's blood instead of three like she was supposed to. Twice scolds her for this but Himiko explains that things got hectic during her fight. She adds that she made new friends and found a new crush. Twice replies that he's flattered but he's not interested and then claims he loves her. Suddenly, three U.A. students tackle Compress to the ground from high in the air. Shocked, Twice says he recognizes the kids and then asks who they are. Dabi gets the students away from Mr. Compress using a fire attack. Twice screams that the fire is cold. Twice recognizes Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki from Tomura's kill list and targets the latter. Shoto uses a freezing attack but Twice eccentrically uses his acrobatics to evade the ice. He says the ice is hot uses his sharp measuring tape to cut through it. He asks Shoto to take it easy on him and then tells him to try harder. Kurogiri arrives to take the villains to safety. Twice jumps head first into the portal and meets his allies at the League of Villain's hideout. Hideout Raid Arc Tomura Shigaraki and the League of Villains introduce Katsuki to their cause. Tomura explains that the villains are trying to disrupt hero society and reform justice in their own image. He asks Dabi to free Katsuki from his restraints but Dabi tells Twice to do it. Twice refuses at first and then gives in and frees Katsuki. Katsuki immediately kicks Twice over and blasts Tomura's mask off with an explosion. The U.A. student tells the villains he'll never join them because he wants to win and be a hero like All Might. Twice recovers and his allies prepare to restrain Katsuki. Tomura keeps his composure and tells his comrades to stand down. He asks his master to lend him the power to force Katsuki into submission. They're suddenly interrupted when Kamino's pizzeria knocks on the door. It confuses and gets the attention of Twice and the villains. While they're distracted, All Might bursts in the rear wall of the hideout. Kamui Woods follows him and restrains all the villains with his Super Move: Lacquered Chains Prison. Twice asks "tree man" to loosen the restrains and then begs for him to squeeze harder. Gran Torino appears and the heroes warn the villains to give up. The old man reveals most of the League's identities including Jin's. Twice watches in horror as Kurogiri gets knocked out by Edgeshot and no Nomu arrive to back the villains up. The villains lose their only method of escape and the heroes declare checkmate. Just when all hope is lost for the villains, a mysterious black liquid transfers Nomu into the hideout. The same liquid warps the villains away and they re-appear by All For One at the Nomu Factory. All Might follows them there and All For One holds him off He orders them to recapture Katsuki Bakugo before the heroes catch up with them. Twice and his allies ambush Katsuki and try to take him by force. Twice uses his measuring tapes to attack but Katsuki evades all the villains using explosions to move around them. Katsuki's classmates make a sudden rescue attempt that succeeds and he escapes the battlefield. Twice, Compress, Spinner, and Magne try to pursue him but Gran Torino suddenly arrives and knocks them all unconscious. All For One uses Magne's Quirk to send everyone through a Warp Gate. The villains escape successfully but All For One is defeated by All Might and imprisoned. The League survives and recovers inside an abandoned apartment building where Tomura swears vengeance for his master. Shie Hassaikai Arc The League of Villains spread out across multiple areas to keep the Police off their trails and recruit new allies. Jin assumes the life of a civilian and lives in an apartment for a short time. Every morning he smokes a cigarette and watches the citizens outside. One morning, he watches a news broadcast about Endeavor as the new No. 1 Hero following All Might's retirement. Jin leaves the building and walks the streets while mulling over what it means for someone to recognize themselves. He comes across Team Reservoir Dogs robbing a store and notices that criminals are rising up and banding together. Giran calls Jin's phone and asks for Dabi's location. Jin starts to struggle juggling his multiple personalities so Giran lets him go. Twice puts on his mask and becomes "whole" again. He walks down an alleyway and notices that Team Reservoir Dogs has been annihilated by a mysterious masked villain. Twice believes that this man is the perfect kind of crazy for the League of Villains. Twice talks to Overhaul and he agrees to meet with the League. Twice takes him to a secret interview site. Overhaul complains of the dust and says it's going to make him sick. Twice replies that everyone in the League of Villains is sick anyway. They enter the hideout and Tomura commends Twice for recruiting a strong villain. Tomura explains that All For One told him about Overhaul being the young Yakuza Captain of the Shie Hassaikai. Overhaul clashes with Tomura over the direction the villains should be taking and asks the League to work under him. Tomura refuses and Magne tries to force Overhaul to leave. Overhaul shocks everyone when he suddenly murders Magne within seconds. Mr. Compress rushes to restrain Overhaul but he's shot with a Quirk-Nullifying bullet. Overhaul blasts his arm off completely and his followers rush into the building. Twice is surprised because he was sure they weren't followed. Tomura explains they're using someone's Quirk. Twice rushes to Compress's side and Overhaul laments about the meeting turning hostile. He asks that they talk again when things calm down but Twice curses him and asks Tomura to let him take responsibility. Tomura tells his allies to stand down and allows the Yakuza to retreat. Tomura eventually meets with the Shie Hassaikai and agrees to lend them Twice and Himiko. This doesn't go over well at all with either of them. Twice doesn't care about Overhaul's plan and reminds Tomura what the Yakuza took from them. He's overwhelmed with guilty and pleads with Tomura to reconsider. Twice even removes his mask and reminds Tomura that he's still human. Himiko intervenes and turns her knife to Tomura's neck. She demands to know why he would make her do something so unpleasant when she only joined the League to feel good. Tomura surprises Twice and Himiko by taking off his mask. He says they must do it for his sake and all of theirs. The Shie Hassaikai is trying to overtake the League of Villains and Tomura needs the duo to do what they feel is best to help the League. He trusts them to do their best and the duo is moved by Tomura's words. The Yakuza are trying to overtake the League of Villains and Tomura needs his allies to realize the Yakuza believe they can win them over. He tells Twice to take responsibility for his actions and tells the duo that he believes in them. Twice and Himiko are brought to the Shie Hassaikai Headquarters where they meet with Overhaul and all his main followers. Twice tells Overhaul he'll never forgive him and claims it'll be nice working together. Overhaul apologizes for killing Magne and Twice angrily reminds him that she was recognized as a female. Then Twice suddenly changes his attitude and asks what he should do, throwing off some of the Yakuza. Overhaul asks the details of their Quirk but Himiko refuses to answer because she hates him. Twice agrees that they'll never be Yakuza and refuses to talk as well. Shin Nemoto uses his Quirk to make Twice explain how his Quirk works to everyone. He instantly regrets it and apologizes to Himiko for embarrassing her. Shin uses his Quirk again to ask if Tomura planned on betraying them. Himiko and Twice both deny any plans of betrayal. Overhaul orders them both to remain underground since they are wanted criminals and Twice isn't happy about being on house arrest. Sir Nighteye's investigation leads a team of Heroes to the Yakuza hideout. Overhaul orders the temporary Yakuza to hold off the enemy to cover his escape. Himiko and Twice are forced to work alongside Mimic to take down Sir Nighteye's team. Mimic separates the heroes and Twice confronts Sir Nighteye with a clone of Kendo Rappa. Twice comments that Nighteye looks like a salaryman and orders Rappa to attack. Sir surprises everyone by effortlessly taking down the clone. Twice's expression is especially shocked. The clone melts and Twice claims the Yakuza are useless. Sir Nighteye rips off half of Twice's mask using a compact weapon and Twice runs away. Mimic helps him to retreat by putting up a wall behind him but Twice thinks Mimic could've crushed him. Twice starts to panic and fears that he'll split. Himiko appears and wraps a cloth around Jin's exposed face to help calm him down. She empathizes with him because she knows Jin feels the greatest responsibility for Magne's death. Himiko says the Yakuza are useless and working with them won't yield any rewards. Instead, "Twoga" is inspired by Tomura's words to live the way they want to. They insult Mimic and throw him into a frenzy. Mimic starts distorting the cave and tries to crush the villains and heroes alike. Himiko decides to use the heroes to destroy the Yakuza as proper revenge. She gets Mimic to reveal his position by angering him and the heroes defeat him. As he falls defeated, Twice and Himiko taunt him by waving goodbye. Twice creates a clone of Mr. Compress to help dig them out of the underground labyrinth. Himiko transforms into Izuku and leads the heroes to Overhaul. Twice tells Compress' clone to capture Eri but the ensuing battle between Izuku and Overhaul keeps him from doing so. Izuku eventually defeats Overhaul and the injured Yakuza are transported toward a villain hospital. Twice tells Himiko to contact the League so they can ambush the convoy. Himiko makes the call while Jin takes off his costume and argues with himself. Meta Liberation Army Arc One month before the Hero Billboard Chart JP event, the League of Villains attempt to make contact with Gigantomachia in hopes of recruiting him into their ranks. However, Gigantomachia decides to brutally beat them with no ease and tearfully wonders why All For One has recruited weaklings like them. An injured Twice questions Tomura whether they should retreat for the time being or fight back in response. During the Revival Celebration, Twice encounters a severely injured Himiko after her fight with Curious. Shocked by the state of Himiko's condition, Twice's personalities begin arguing with each other, with one personality insisting that Himiko will die while the other refuses to give up on her. Twice brings out the handkerchief Himiko gave him when he was on the verge of spitting and urges her to live, saying that she and the League were the only ones who accepted a failure like him and vowing to kill the Liberation soldiers who hurt her so badly. Twice is too distraught to notice Skeptic's puppets approaching him. When he turns around, the puppets have taken on his true appearance, immediately evoking the traumatic memory of nearly being killed by his own clones. Twice screams in fear as the puppets descend upon him and rip away his mask before knocking him away from Himiko's body. A pair of puppets pin him down while the rest begin twisting Himiko's neck with the intention of murdering her. As this is happening, Twice sees the puppets with his face trying to kill Himiko and, in a fit of delusion, believes that he is actually the one trying to kill his closest friend in the League. This sends him into hysterics as he questions if he is even the real Twice or just a clone. He recalls his troubled past after his parents died and he had to resort to living on the streets. He originally created clones of himself just so he could have someone he could talk to and trust; however, as he began embarking on a life of crime driven only by the desire to live a comfortable lifestyle, his bad decisions started to accumulate until they culminated in the incident where his clones violently rebelled against him and he was driven insane, forcing him to cover his face from that point on to prevent himself from splitting. He became unsure of whether he was a clone or not, and since his clones would vanish after taking as little damage as a bone fracture, he became fearful of suddenly disappearing from existence if he injured himself too badly. It was at this time that he was recruited by Giran, who told him that a group of people from similar circumstances had recently formed and could use someone with a Quirk like his. Emboldened by the memories of his salvation by the League, Twice breaks free of the puppets restraining him and rushes towards Himiko, but Skeptic orders the other puppets to beat him down. Several puppets then hold him in place and break his arms, with Skeptic threatening to break his legs next if he continues to resist. However, Twice realizes that despite the pain, he has not vanished. With renewed confidence that he is the real Twice, he generates a group of clones that break through Skeptic's puppets, calling them "fakes". Twice declares that he won't leave his friends to die and that he will show the Liberation Army just how dangerous his Quirk can be. References Site Navigation it:Jin Bubaigawara pl:Jin Bubaigawara Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis